I don't wanna let you go
by kaaryzz
Summary: Jade provoca que Tori sea expulsada de manera cobarde de Hollywood Arts. Ahora Tori debe ir a estudiar artes en Nueva York,haciendo eco en la culpa de Jade,todo se complica cuando Tori le revela a Jade sus sentimientos hacia ella,dejandola muy confundida.. ¿Que pasara? (Este es mi primer fic normal :) Jori!) Adelante.. Pasen y lean :3.
1. Una disculpa-Un adiós

**Hola mis queridos lectores,sinceramente tenia unas dudas sobre este fic,estaba pensando seriamente en que solo fuese un One-shot,peero.. Lo pensé bien,y ya que terminara mi primer fic,así que bueeeno porque no hacer otro (Con el primero que termina,tendría tiempo para actualizar este en fin).. Bueno este nuevo fic va dedicado a aquellas personas que sea como sea me leen,siguen mis historias raras y retorcidas (De hecho este fic sera solo drama y romance,nada de secuestros,fantasmas vengativos,zombies, NADA xD solo Jori del bueno,sera mi primer fic normal?.. Nahh no sé) y bueno diré algunos nombres de aquellos que siempre dejan review ;) : Arandiagrande,Mica,Nara 375,DannyWest y Madameduvergiere (Claro mencione a aquellos que dejan su review en todos o casi todos mis fic's :3) muchas gracias chicos :3 en fin.. No los detengo más espero les guste ;).**

**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

"Pero que carajo estas haciendo Jade"

Me auto regañaba a unas manzanas de llegar a mi destino..

**-¡Bien!.. Solo llego me disculpo y huyo cobardemente...-**Susurre para mi misma,los nervios sobre pasaban mis limites,las personas que pasaban por mi camino podían notarlo,me miraban raro.. Era obvio que lo notaban.

**-¡No tu no eres una cobarde Jade!-**Dije un poco más alto en segunda persona logrando captar la atención de más personas...

**-¡Esto es una mierda!-**Bufé lo más bajo que pude.. Todo lo que paso era mi culpa,lo sé,pero disculparme no era mi fuerte...

**FlashBack...**

**-¿Jade porque lo hiciste?-**Vega sollozaba frente a mi..

**-Fue un error-**Contesté sin mirarla.

**-¡Un error!.. ¡Me expulsaron de Hollywood Arts por tu culpa!-**Por alguna razón,no pude contenerme más y me moleste. Que dijera que era mi culpa,a pesar de que si lo era,me molestaba.. Me exaltaba.

**-¡Tal vez es lo mejor para Hollywood Arts!-**Solo logré empeorar todo.. Y que Vega se soltara a llorar aun más fuerte,no me contuve,ni dije más.. Solo salí de ahí sin si quiera mirarla de nuevo.

**Fin FlashBack...**

"¿Porque eres tan estúpida?"

Caminaba tan rápido por los nervios,no me había dado cuenta que ya estaba frente a la casa de ella,dirigí mis pasos lenta e indecisamente a la entrada de su hogar..

"Bien Jade.. Solo dices perdón y te largas"

Llame débilmente a la puerta de Vega,para mi mala suerte esta escucho el toquido y en cuestión de segundos atendió mi llamado..

**-¿Vienes a burlarte de nuevo de mi?.. O acaso a hacer que me expulsen de mi nueva escuela?-**Un nudo amenazo con formarse en mi garganta,no solo al escuchar sus palabras llenas de odio y amargura hacia mi,si no por la faceta que Tori me mostraba en ese momento,ya habían pasado días desde el incidente.. Días, y ella aun mostraba sus ojos hinchados como si llorara cada noche hasta dormir.. Se debilitaba mi cordura al verla en ese estado.

**-No-**Susurré débilmente.

**-¿No?-**

**-¡No!.. Solo vengo a.. A pedirte.. A disculparme-**Las palabras no se acomodaban ni en mi cerebro ni en mi boca.. Ella no contestó nada,solo bajo la cabeza suspirando débil,hasta mis disculpas la decepcionaban.

**-Bien.. Al menos te disculpaste.. Ahora.. Si no te importa debo seguir empacando ya es tarde-**

"Las 7 p.m no es tarde, cierto?.. Ahora porque carajo Vega esta empacando?"

**-¿Empacando?-**

**-Si Jade.. Después de todo debo de ir a estudiar a Nueva York,gracias a las influencias de mi padre,podré estudiar en una escuela de actuación ahí.. No recuerdo bien el nombre.. ¡Pero que más da!... Al menos ahí no podrás arruinarme la vida cierto?**-Las palabras de Tori hicieron un vació en mi estomago.. Al mismo tiempo de revolver todas mis ideas y crear eco en mi cabeza,me descoloco completamente.. Aun no estaba segura si lo que me descoloco fue el hecho de que ella se largara a Nueva York y que ya no la volvería a ver,o el hecho de que ya no podría molestarla por mucho tiempo.. Quizá jamas..

"¡Es una maldita broma... Vega no puede irse!"

**-¿Estas hablando enserio?-**Fue lo único que mi cabeza pudo formular para contestarle.. "Estas hablando enserio".. Estúpido.. Completamente Estúpido. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza de manera triste.. Sin si quiera mirarme,solo observando a la nada... Nunca quise que se fuera de H.A... Tal vez un par de veces lo pensé.. Sin darme cuenta.. Volví realidad mi sueño y mi peor temor.

**-Tori yo..-**Me interrumpió de manera brusca e histérica.

**-¡No!.. No Jade... Ya no digas nada.. ¡Solo vete!-**

**-Tori déjame hablar yo..-**

**-¿Acaso tienes una maldita idea del porque accedía a todo lo que me pedías últimamente?.. ¿Del porque accedí a hacer lo ultimo que termino con lo que tenia?.. Con mi estadía en Hollywood Arts!-**Me gritó en la cara haciendo que los recuerdos volvieran en ese momento de manera amarga..

**FlashBack...**

**-Jade no estoy segura de esto-**Susurro Vega a mi lado entrando sigilosamente por la ventana a la oficina de Helen.

**-¿Me ayudaras si o no?-**Le sentencie frenandome en seco.

**-Bien-**Suspiro desanimada,no le tome mucha importancia y me acerque al ordenador de Helen.. Ya era bastante tarde "12:19 p.m" marcaba mi celular. Abrí varias carpetas y archivos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba "Calificaciones finales"...

**-Jade apúrate-**Replicó Vega moviendo mi brazo.

**-¡Calla o así menos acabare!-**Contesté tecleando algunos códigos.. Tal y como me explico Sinjin cuando lo amenace.

**-Jade por favor date prisa-**

**-Joder cállate Vega.. No creo que alguien venga a la... ¡BINGO!-**Grité victoriosa encontrando mis resultados para hackearlos y cambiar mi mala nota.

**-¿Que alguien venga a la bingo?-**No le preste atención a su comentario idiota y poco gracioso mientras modificaba mi calificación en Escenotecnia II,era obvio que la calificación que me fue impuesta en esa materia era errónea.

**-Listo-**Suspire con una enorme sonrisa dando por finalizado mi objetivo.

**-¿Ya podemos ir..?-**Un escandaloso ruido fuera de la oficina nos dejo mudas,alguien estaba en la escuela.

**-¡Joder corre!-**Susurré desesperada intentando salir por la ventana,bajando por la escalera que habíamos colocado,la oficina estaba en el maldito segundo piso.

**-¿Pero que diablos hace usted aquí?-**Iba yo a mitad de los escalones cuando escuche la voz de Helen.. La idiota de Tori quiso cerrar los archivos para que no me delataran y en ese momento Helen la pillo,pensándolo bien.. Dejarla ahí,sola, es la acción más baja que pueda existir.. Incluso para mi..

**Fin FlashBack...**

"Eres una maldita cobarde Jade West"

Presione fuerte mi barbilla,deseando que todo lo que paso hubiese sido un sueño.. Una pesadilla barata y ya,y que Vega no tuviese que largarse a otro lugar a estudiar lo que le apasiona. No pude contestar nada,el intento de nudo que amenazaba con formarse,se formo dejándome sin poder explicar.. O mas bien..Volverle a pedir perdón,solo negué con la cabeza mirándola a los ojos.

**-Primero.. Por estúpida.. Y segundo..-**Hizo una pausa tan larga que creí que no volvería a hablar,era como si las palabras en ella se rehusaran en salir de su boca.-**Y segundo por enamorarme de ti...-**No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo,Vega enamorada de mi?.. Era imposible de creer.. Que por un segundo pensé que era una broma.. Una broma de mal gusto,pero ella no se inmuto. El nudo se apretó más,dejándome casi sin aliento.. Solo la miré incrédula dando a entender que no sabía a que se refería,que explicara lo que trato de decirme.

-Olvídalo.. La culpa fue mía por idiota,sabia desde el primer momento en que te vi.. Que serias un gran problema,primero porque Beck me gusto,y el era tu novio.. Segundo por la extraña sensación que invadió mi cuerpo y razón cuando te miré a los ojos mientras intentaba limpiar el café en la camisa de Beck..-Habló con una pequeña y aparentemente sincera sonrisa de lado.. "Kilos de besos",la voz de Vega resonó en mi cabeza aturdiendome un poco,luego la imagen de ella y Beck besándose se plasmo en mi mente jodiéndome aun más de lo que ya estaba.

**-Y todo fue peor con el paso de los días.. De los meses.. Me volví una masoquista.. Fingía que tus insultos y el dolor físico que me hacías pasar,me afectaba.. Solo para estar más cerca de ti.. Para conseguir tu atención,para que aunque sea por unos minutos te concentraras más en mi que en Beck-**Una pequeña lagrima se escapo de los ojos de Tori,rodando por su mejilla hasta caer de su rostro,observe como después de esa lagrima sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse poco a poco... Sentí como si algo dentro de mi se partiera,ocasionandome un gran dolor... sofocándome.

**-¿Estúpido cierto?..-**Su sonrisa se amplio dejando rodar más lagrimas por su rostro.**-Lo peor de todo fue las veces que te ayude a que volvieras con el.. De principió fue con la boba idea que si tu estabas junto a el me haría olvidarte... ¡Diablos!.. Eso ni si quiera tiene sentido.. Después,o mas bien la ultima vez que tu y el volvieron.. Esta vez.. Yo intente a ayudar a Beck a que saliera con la chica esa,intentando a toda costa que tu no interfirieras... Y que así,el se diera cuenta que no te necesitaba,que quería a alguien más.. Intenté buscarte a ti una cita,sabía que no aceptarías ninguna,por eso lo hice.. Para tratar de distraerte y que Beck se enamorara de la chica... Y te dejara libre.. Tal vez no libre para mi,jamas me hubiese atrevido a decirte esto.. Ahora solo lo hago porque no tengo que más perder.. Si me dejas de hablar o no,no me importa ya.. De todos modos estaré lejos.. Lejos de ti-**Esto ultimo fue lo máximo para mi,fue mi limite,no soporte más,comencé a llorar frenéticamente.. Y como toda cobarde.. Salí corriendo de ahí,directo a mi casa.

"Eres una imbécil"

Llegue corriendo a la entrada de mi morada,jamas en mi vida había corrido tanto,ni si quiera el cansancio a medio camino hizo detenerme,solo quería llegar a mi casa,encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar,reír,gritar,sollozar,desahogarme del mar de emociones que me inundaban. Me quede parada a unos centímetros de la puerta,tomando bocanadas de aire sosteniéndome de mis rodillas.. "Lejos de ti",recordé sus ultimas palabras haciendo que el dolor que ya sentía se hiciera más grande,solo mostré una mueca de disgusto y abrí la entrada con mis llaves...

-¿Ese muchacho de cabellera más sedosa y afeminada que la tuya te volvió a dejar?-Escuché el comentario burlón de mi padre al verme entrar en ese estado,hice caso omiso y subí a mi por decirlo así "Refugio". Entré a mi cuarto tambaleándome,casi tirando cualquier cosa que se opusiera entre mi cama y yo,para después tumbarme en esta y llorar más fuerte intentando mentalizar todo lo que dijo Tori,y todo lo que había pasado...

"Vega enamorada de mi?.. Es patético.. Es raro.. No puede ser posible.. Joder cuanto tiempo tengo para despedirme de ella.. O para bueno no sé,lograr que me disculpe sinceramente,En cuantos días se ira?.. André!... Debo preguntarle a el.. El sabe todo sobre Tori,ella le cuenta todo.. Pero el ahora me odia por lo que paso.. Ohh ya sé"

Tome mi celular texteando un corto mensaje para la persona que posiblemente,no,mejor dicho,que obvio me daría toda la información que buscaba..

De: Jade

Para: Cat

¿Cat cuando es que Tori se ira de Los Ángeles a Nueva York?

...

De: Cat

Para: Jade

Creo que no debería decírtelo : - ( : - ( : - (

...

De: Jade

Para: Cat

Anda Cat!.. Dime por favor,y después te llevare a comprar un helado

...

Pasaron varios minutos y Cat aun no me respondía,comenzaba a desesperarme,más que nada a querer asesinar una pequeña pelirroja.

De: Jade

Para: Cat

Por favor Cat! es urgente que me lo digas!

...

De: Cat

Para: Jade

Bieeen!.. Se va en un rato más.. A las 6:15 de la mañana :'- (

...

Contestó después de 10 minutos.. Los diez minutos más largos de toda mi vida,sentí como mis esperanzas se esfumaban,solo tenia unas horas para pensar en como y que hacer para que Tori no se fuera,o mínimo me perdonara,era obvio que no conseguiría ninguna de las dos opciones..

Ya ni si quiera le respondí a Cat,ya no tenía ganas de nada,solo me acurruque entre mis cobijas pensando en Vega.

"¿Que sientes cuando la ves?.. Ganas de golpearla?.. De burlarte de ella y hacerle daño?.. ¿Entonces porque te afecta que se vaya si eso sientes?.. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en el Nozu?.. El momento incomodo e el que Tori dijo que eras muy linda?... ¿Que sentiste?.. Porque lo sentiste?.. Porque las bromas y daño físico ya no eran suficientes?... Porque le tomaste de su mano?... ¿Porque te duele que se largue?"

Mi mente continuo torturándome por unas horas más.. Preguntas sin respuesta se formaban en mi cabeza,preguntas con respuestas confusas aparecían repentinamente,todas por y para Vega, tomando en cuenta todo el tiempo que paso en H.A con nosotros.. Conmigo.

"Ganas de golpearla?.."

Era obvio que no.. No del todo,de principio si.. Me exasperaba demasiado,el como se acerco con Beck,el como lo beso.. Todo me hartaba,y tal vez con un poco de violencia bruta lograría que dejase de molestarme su actitud.

"De burlarte de ella y hacerle daño?.."

Era inevitable no hacerlo,tenia muchas cosas con que burlarme y el daño psicológico siempre ha sido mejor y más fácil que el físico.

"¿Recuerdas lo que paso en el Nozu?.."

El momento en el que Vega dijo que era muy linda.. Me hizo sentir algo raro,nauseas.. Revolvió mi estómago en un segundo con solo mencionar esas palabras,cosa que nunca había pasado.. Nunca, ni con Beck,las palabras de el.. Últimamente ya me parecían vacías,más que el cerebro de Trina,me parecía que solo las decía por costumbre o para calmarme.. Con ella fue diferente..

...

Desperté de un salto algo asustada,me había quedado dormida mentalizando todo.. Miré el despertador digital que estaba en la mesita de noche a un lado de mi cama "5:55 a.m"..

**-¡Joder!-**Me levante lo más rápido que pude de mi cama,sin cambiarme,solo colocándome mis botas.. Baje las escaleras hacia la sala de estar,tomando mi bolso y buscando como loca las llaves de mi auto.

**-Tu prima Jennifer llego ayer de improvisto,se quedara unos días y me tomé la libertad de prestarle tu auto.. ¿La recuerdas?-**Escuché la voz de mi padre proveniente de la cocina.

**-¡¿Porque carajo le prestas mi auto a una tipa "Prima mía" que ni si quiera conozco o recuerdo!?-**Le grité molesta y salí de mi casa corriendo a tomar un taxi.

"Joder ya es tarde"

**-¡Carajo no puede ir más rápido!-** Grité desesperada mirando mi celular, "6:01 a.m".

**-Señorita no quiero que nos detenga algún oficial o recibir una multa por exceso de velocidad-**

**-¡Bieen!-**Bufé desanimada y algo molesta,después de todo no quedaba tan lejos el aeropuerto,pero aun así mi desesperación llegaba al limite.

**-¿A quien quiere detener?-**Su pregunta me dejo fuera de si.. ¿Como sabía que quería impedir que Vega se largara?.

**-¿A que te refieres?-**

**-Señorita.. Es obvio que usted no ira de viaje.. Y por la manera en que mira la hora con desesperación.. Esa persona ha de ser muy importante para usted-**

**-¡¿Vega?!-**Contesté sin pensar.

**-¿Vega?.. Que raro nombre para un chico..-**Me quede muda con su comentario,no era un chico.. Era una chica obviamente.

**-Claro-**Desvíe nerviosa mi mirada hacia la calle.

**-Si.. O a menos que sea.. Una chica?-**

**-¡A usted que le importa!-**Contesté de nuevo sin pensar.

**-¿Entonces si es una chica?-**

**-... Si...-**

**-¿La quiere mucho?-**No sé porque su comentario en verdad me molesto.

**-¡No yo la odio!-**Grité no muy bien convencida.

**-¿La odia tanto que por eso impedirá que se vaya?-**Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza.. ¿En verdad la quería como para detener su vuelo?. No le contesté nada,solo me quede en silencio mirando mis manos.

**-Miré.. No importa lo que las demás personas digan,incluso lo que su conciencia le diga.. Si usted la quiere luche por ella-**Finalizó estacionándose fuera del aeropuerto, "6:13 a.m" miré la hora desesperada y...

**-¡Diablos!.. ¿Cuanto le debo?-**

**-Déjelo así señorita.. Vaya tras su chica-** Me guiñó un ojo arrancando el taxi...

"¿Y que piensas decirle Jade?.. No te vayas Vega!.. Después de todo creo que te quiero?!"

Corrí atravesando varias salas de abordaje,chocando y evitando personas que se cruzaban en mi camino hasta que la miré a lo lejos a punto de abordar su vuelo..

**-¡VEGA!-**Grité haciendo que ella se frenara en seco.

**-¿Jade?-**Pude leer sus labios y la cara de asombro e incredulidad que me mostró.

"A la mierda todo"

Me acerque veloz a ella y no me importo nada ni nadie más.. Solo la bese,después de todo creo que en verdad ayudo lo que comento el tipo taxista,no me importo siquiera los padres de ella..

**-No quiero que te alejes de mi-**Susurré aun en sus labios y volví a besarla...

* * *

¿Que les pareció? :3 jeje un final medio dramático para el primer cap :3 Debo decir que al igual que el Fantasma de Tori.. Todo el Fic sera Pov Jade.. En fin,espero les gustara,parece precipitado y algo rápido el comienzo Jori que di pero.. Es que bueeno todo esta calculado ;) xD,bueno debo decir que el nombre "I don't wanna let you go" (No quiero dejarte ir) No solo se lo di por el primer cap.. Si no por demás cosas que pasaran ;) además por que me encanta esa canción de Ross Copperman :3 en fin espero les gustara hasta pronto! :D.


	2. Escapa conmigo

**Hola mis queridos lectores!,bueno sinceramente actualizaré este cap y ya me tomaré un tiempo para actualizar mis demás fic's.. Pero bueeeno!.. En fin xD empezó lo bastante bueno para ser verdad,y sobre lo de que solo sea un pov Jade.. Lo he estado pensando mucho,ya que en una parte se revolverían.. Bueeno no importa que solo sea pov Jade! xD ok no.. solo pondré algunos pov Tori para que no se revuelvan ;) :3 en fin no los entretengo más.. Aquí el nuevo cap :3.**

**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

"Ya no hay vuelta atrás"

-**¡Suelta a mi hija!-**Escuché la voz molesta del señor Vega,haciendo que me separara al instante de Tori,miré a mi alrededor, muchas personas nos miraban con ternura,otras tantas con morbo, y unas pocas con asco.

**-Tori.. Por favor no te vayas,no me dejes**-Susurré en forma de suplica ignorando por completo a su padre.

**-Yo.. Yo.. Lo siento Jade.. Debo.. Debo de irme-**Contestó triste pero al mismo tiempo segura. Me dio la espalda,y solo recibí una mirada de asco por parte de Trina.. Una triste de parte de la señora Vega.. Y la misma mirada fulminante del padre de Tori que creo mostró cuando bese a su hija...

**-¡No!-**No soporté la idea de que me dejara de esa manera,de que solo como idiota fui a intentar detenerla y a ella le importara un carajo y me dejara ahí,varada en medio de cientos de personas mirándome extraño. Le tomé fuerte del brazo sin dejar que avanzara.

**-¡Jade suéltame perderé el vuelo!-**Forcejeó un poco mostrándome una cara de completo desconcierto.

**-¡Esa es la idea!-**La jale más fuerte haciendo que soltara la maleta que llevaba consigo y comencé a correr con ella detrás de mi.

**-¡Jade no!-**Empezó a forcejear aun mientras corríamos empujando a quien se cruzara en nuestro camino y por desgracia su padre nos seguía veloz...

**-¡Suelta a mi hija West!.. Te arrepentirás!-**Gritaba una y otra vez el señor Vega, de igual manera empujando a quien se cruzara...

"Más rápido.. Nos alcanzara!"

Salimos del aeropuerto aun con el padre de Vega detrás de nosotras.. Era difícil de asimilar.. Me estaba, literalmente, robado a Tori.. Lo más idiota e ilógico de todo el asunto,era que ni si quiera sabía a donde iríamos o que haríamos,o si su papá nos alcanzaba,que explicación le daría o como lo asimilaría..

"¡Joder cierto!"

**-¡Ya sé!-**Me detuve en seco mirando a Tori y detrás de ella, a su padre furioso.

**-¡¿Que diablos sabes?!-**Replicó histérica,ya no se contenía ni me negaba el escape juntas,era como si se hubiese resignado,ella sabe que soy testaruda y no le quedo de otra más que acceder..

No respondí nada y corrimos otra manzana dejando atrás al padre de Tori,pues ya con más disposición de su parte, era más fácil correr. Rápidamente tomamos un taxi,y de igual manera subimos a el,le di mi dirección y el auto arranco..

**-¡Wao me secuestraras en tu casa!-**Bufó Tori mirándome mal.

**-Si.. No se me ocurre otro lugar a donde ir-**Disimulé.

**-Tal vez.. Y solo tal vez.. Hubiese sido mejor idea que me dejaras tomar mi vuelo-**

**-No-**

**-Jade.. Ya has arruinado bastante mi vida...-**Susurró cabizbaja a mi lado mientras el tipo que conducía nos miraba atento por el retrovisor,pero prestaba más atención a Vega.. Cosa que hizo que me molestara en un segundo...

**-¡Usted que mira!.. ¡Conduzca y ya!-**Le grité enojada y volví mi rostro y atención a Tori.

**-Eso ya lo sé,pero tengo un plan infalible para que vuelvas a Hollywood Arts-**

**-¿Un plan?.. ¿Que clase de plan?.. ¿Acaso sufriré con ese plan?-**Me miró desconfiada,y no la juzgo.

"El plan, terminara doliéndome más a mi"

**-Eso lo sabrás luego...-**

**-¿Bien?.. Ahora dime.. ¿Como supiste a que hora sería mi vuelo y en que aeropuerto estaría?.. Y.. Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión.. Y besarme en medio de todas esas personas sin dudarlo en lo más mínimo?**-Fijó su mirada directo a mis ojos,y solo escuche un sonido bastante asqueroso y molesto por parte del conductor..

**-¡Mira bastardo pervertido!.. ¡Tu a lo tuyo y cierra la boca!-**Le volví a gritar vuelta loca.

**-¡Lo siento señoritas!-**Sonrío de nuevo por el espejo retrovisor y pude notar como el maldito bastardo se tocaba su entre pierna.

"¡Pero que cerdo,pervertido,asqueroso de mierda!"

**-¡Paré el taxi aquí de inmediato!-**Exigí recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Vega y una molesta de el.

"Aparentemente hoy todo el mundo me mira extraño o mal"

Sin decir nada frenó el taxi estacionandolo en la acera para que nos bajáramos de el,tome de nuevo la mano de Tori y salimos del auto. Mi casa estaba ya a unas calles más,caminar no sería un problema.

**-¡Hey son 15 dolares!-**Me gritó molesto.

**-Toma y vete a por un carajo-**Le entregué el dinero que me ordeno y avancé molesta dejando atrás a Vega.

...

No hablamos durante el camino,de hecho solo caminaba delante de ella bastante molesta por el tipo ese,hasta que por fin llegamos a la entrada de mi casa.. Dudé un poco en entrar..

"¿Sería buena idea entrar?.."

**-Jade.. Mi padre es policía lo sabes?-**Habló Vega mientras yo dudaba en entrar.

**-Si..-**No le tomé importancia.

**-Que linda eres secuestrandome por la fuerza-**

**-Tu no te opusiste..-**

**-¡Claro que me opuse!-**

**-Si.. De principio.. Luego que caminamos te deje atrás mio.. Si hubieses querido te habrías escapado sin problema alguno.. Pero en cambio solo me seguiste,en ese caso no cuenta como secuestro.. Tu escapaste conmigo**-La miré a los ojos siendo obvia.

**-¿Ya me contestaras lo que te pregunté en el taxi?-**Cambió bruscamente el tema,debo admitir que me puso nerviosa.

**-Bien.. Supe que saldrías hoy a las 6:15 porque Cat me lo dijo.. Supe que aeropuerto era porque es el más cercano para ambas y... Lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión fue.. Bueno lo estuve pensando y creo que te quiero.. Luego el tipo que me llevo al aeropuerto contigo me dijo que luchara por ti y sabe cuantas boberias cursis.. Luego la adrenalina y la idea de que ya no te volvería a ver,movieron algo en mi y.. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarte y suplicar que no te fueras..-**Respondí segura con un poco de nervios,jamás.. A excepción de la vez que termine con Beck, Vega me había visto vulnerable y blanda.

**-Jade..-**La interrumpí.

**-No Vega.. Enserio te quiero,y no quiero que te vayas yo..-**La puerta principal de mi casa se abrió mostrando a una tipa,aparentemente de nuestra edad,piel pálida parecida a la mía,cabello castaño claro,ojos color miel,linda sonrisa y labios gruesos... Toda una maldita barbie.

"¿Pero quien coño es ella?"

**-¡Hey Jade!..-**Saludó amistosa la chica besándome en ambas mejillas.**-¿No recuerdas quien soy?-**Agregó separándose un poco de mi pero aun me tenia tomada de hombros.

"Ni puta idea de quien seas"

**-Si Jade.. ¿Quien es ella?-** Preguntó Tori con una sonrisa falsa,más molesta que falsa.

**-No.. ¿No sé?-**

**-¡Ay tontita!.. ¡Soy tu prima Jennifer!-**Exclamó la tipa con una amplia sonrisa.

**-¡Ahhh tu prima!-**Sonrió ahora Vega golpeándose ligeramente la frente con su mano.

**-¿Pero que diablos?-**Susurré para mi misma.

**-¿Van a pasar?-**En ese momento el auto del señor Vega freno escandalosamente frente a mi casa..

"¡Joder no!.. ¡Ahora no!"

**-¡Corre!-**De nuevo tomé a Vega por la fuerza introduciendola a mi casa junto con "mi prima".

**-¡¿Y las llaves de mi auto... Y mi auto?!-**Le grité a Jennifer cerrando la puerta principal.

**-¡West!.. ¡Entrega a mi hija!-**Comenzó a golpear con fuerza la puerta.

**-En la mesa de noche de tu habitación y en la cochera-**Susurró la tipa algo desconcertada.

**-¡Entraste en mi habitación..!-**

**-¡West!**-Golpeó más fuerte la entrada,creí que en cualquier momento se abriría,Tori solo me miraba algo asustada junto con la tipa.

**-¡Luego me las pagaras!-**Fulminé a "Mi prima" con la mirada y corrí a mi cuarto con Vega detrás mio,tomé las llaves de mi coche y otras que tenía ocultas en mi armario.

"¿Y si es una mala idea?"

**-Tori..-**Susurré deteniéndome en seco. Ella no contestó nada.

**-Solo.. Bien..-**No sabía como continuar.

**-¿Si?-**

**-Te quiero,no quiero que te vayas.. He repetido esto como una idiota varias veces.. ¿Quieres en verdad irte?-**Seguía sin acomodar mis ideas.

**-No me queda nada más aquí-**Dijo cabizbaja.

**-Se como hacer para que vuelvas a Hollywoo..-**Me interrumpió.

**-¡No!... Jade.. Ya no lo compliques más.. Lo mejor será que me vaya, solo estas haciendo las cosas sin pensar.. ¡Como siempre!-N**o puedo negar que me dolió lo que dijo.

**-Entiendo.. Pero en verdad..!-**Volvió a interrumpirme.

"Juro que si no la quisiera.. Ya le hubiese partido la cara por no dejarme hablar"

**-¡No Jade!.. Comprende.. No me vengas con tus cuentos de que volveré a estar en Hollywood Arts.. ¡Por que se que no es así!-**

**-¡Bien!.. ¡Lárgate y déjame así!-**Perdí la cabeza, me sentí tan estúpida.. Todo lo que hice,todo fue en vano,solo me humillé a mi misma.. Besando a Vega frente a muchas personas, robandola de su familia, intentando de todo para que no se fuera..

"Estúpida.. Que estúpida soy"

Me miró con desprecio, ni si quiera se el porque lo hizo.. Después de todo yo solo quería tenerla a mi lado, ella era la idiota que se quería largar.. Yo iba a hace que volviera.. Yo fui la estúpida que perdió la cabeza y el orgullo.. Que fue débil.. Ella solo se negó y me mando a la mierda.

**-Bien..-**No la comprendía.. ¿Que carajo quería?.. ¿Que le rogara aun más?. Dio media vuelta saliendo de mi alcoba, la seguí solo para ver como bajaba las escaleras y abría la entrada de mi hogar,callando el escándalo de su padre.

**-¡Tendré piedad West!..-**Me señaló el hombre, ni entendí a que se refería.. Solo lo ignore rodando mis ojos.

**-Adiós Jade-**Escuché a Vega mientras esta salia de mi casa, con su padre detrás,cerrando de un portazo.

"Por favor.. Regresa y dime que no te iras en verdad"

Escuché ahora el auto de los Vega arrancar... Miré a mi prima,ella me observaba detenidamente con cara de confusión.

**-¿Que diablos acaba de..?-**

**-¡Cierra la maldita boca y déjame en paz!-**Subí a mi habitación, me encerré y comencé a llorar frenéticamente en mi cama,enredándome entre mis cobijas.

"Y así de la nada.. Victoria Vega te dejo.. Actuaste como una idiota frente a todos y no lo valoro, te dejo"

Era más bien un especie de "Berrinche" el que estaba haciendo, no podía dejar que Vega se largara así como así dejándome tan mal.. Yo la quería, pero quería más mi orgullo.

"Bien.. Fue lo mejor que se largara.."

Seque mis lagrimas y me senté en mi cama mirando a la nada.

"Solo era un capricho.. No la querías"..

**-¡No!..-**Le grité molesta a mi conciencia.-**¡Si la quería maldita sea!..-**Tomé el teléfono de mi mesa de noche marcando un numero.

**-¿Diga?-**Respondieron mi llamada.

**-Helen.. Necesito hablar sobre un problema que sucedió hace unos días con Victoria Vega..-**Dije segura.

**-Amm.. Cuando la descubrí cambiando calificaciones en mi oficina?-**

**-Si.. Ella no fue.. Yo fui la culpable..-**

* * *

¿Que les pareció?.. Sinceramente debo pedir perdón.. A mi perspectiva este cap no fue lo suficientemente bueno para el fic.. Pero no pude más,tengo problemas de salud algo fuertes así que bueeno.. No importa... Prometo que el siguiente cap sera mejor ;).

Dachj: HOLIIIIS! jajaja ok no jeje muchas gracias por leer y aprecio que te tomaras el tiempo para dejarme un review :3 xD aparentemente Tori si se ira.. O no? jeje gracias por leer saludos!.

Arandiagrande: Creo que no fue buena la cara de los padres de Tori xD jeje hola de nuevo aquí en otro de mis fic's!.. sinceramente aprecio mucho que te tomes el tiempo de leerme y dejar review,de nuevo perdón si este cap no llena las expectativas.. Y.. Jajajaja joder tranqui! xD en unos días más si es que no sigo con mis problemas,me pondré a actualizar como loca xD,secuestrarme?.. ponerme a escribir? jejeje donde he leído eso antes? xD jaja me amenazan xD creo yo.. que actualice pronto así que no te preocupes :3 xD de nuevo gracias por leer saludos!.

J A fredo: Bieen jeje muchas por el review!, lo siento si no he dejado yo uno en tu fic.. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a dejar reviews.. de todos modos más tarde te lo dejare ;) xD amm gracias por leer y perdón si el cap no llena tus expectativas,pues como ya te explique por fb,el dolor y problema que tengo no me deja en paz.. Saludos".

Kalef4: Jeje xD enserio lloraste? o solo lo dices metafóricamente hablando? xD,no me olvidare de las demás historias tranqui! xD y si.. fue melodramático.. así será todo el cap :v jeje ok no pero si será dramático y emm perdón si el cap no llena tus expectativas, el Jori va tal y como lo idee xD jeje todo esta calculado vale? xD en fin gracias por leer saludos!.

Jocamri: Joder *Sonríe* bien.. Agradezco enserio que hagas lo posible por mi :3 es lindo de tu parte.. Jejeje me obligaras?.. Donde he leído eso antes? xD como me obligarías? xD.. bien perdón si no llena tus expectativas el cap.. pero como ya sabes el problema que tengo esta difícil.. En fin.. Te quiero amor.. Gracias por leer! :3.

F3rN4nD4: Joder es difícil escribir tu Nick xD es como álgebra :v jajajajaja xD ok no.. si si ya se tus amenazas ya es moda que me amenacen xD no tarde tanto.. dije que si no actualizaba ayer,actualizaría hoy asi que.. JA! xD me gustan tus reviews!.. Perdón si el cap no es como el primero y no te gusta u.u en fin.. Gracias por leer saludos!..

Rex: Jajaja hija de la lechuga xD que lindo gracias! :3 jaja amenazas everywhere! :v xD bien gracias por leer y por el review,este cap no es bueno pero espero te guste! hasta pronto! :).

Mica: Jeje me alegra que te gustara :),aparentemente Tori si se irá.. Perdón si el cap no es bueno.. de todos modos los siguientes serán mejores ;) gracias por leer enserio!.. saludos!.

ValGR: Enserio? *-* jeje cuales has leído? xD bueno muchas gracias por leerme,enserio de nuevo como he dicho en los demás jeje,perdón si el cap no llena las expectativas que eleve con el primero jeje en fin.. saludos gracias por leer y los demás caps.. prometo que serán mejores :3.

Susan: Uff!.. Buen inicio,mala continuación.. Enserio lo siento.. Me esforcé demasiado en el cap,pero enserio es difícil con el problema que tengo.. Así que di mi mejor esfuerzo.. Creo tenias razón en eso de que Tori si se ira,en fin.. IGUAL AMO EL JORI! xD jeje gracias por leer prometo que los nuevos caps serán mejores.. Y gracias por tu review!.. Saludos! :3.


	3. Al menos regresara

**Hola mis queridos lectores!.. Sinceramente tuve en estos días un enorme bloqueo de escritor.. Lo malo que fue universal!,xD bueno general, fue en todos mis fic's,pero hace unos días mientras no hacia nada jugando videojuegos a las 3:00 a.m. Me llego una enorme inspiración como para terminar todos los fic's en un día :v lo malo que ya la perdí xD ok no.. En fin,como tuve nuevas ideas aquí en este fic.. Decidí que lo mejor era continuar en este para que no se me olviden,pero bueeno xD ya no los detengo más.. Si es que leen mis saludos xD.**

**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**POV TORI...**

**-Papá yo..-**Intentaba hablar con mi padre,pero el seguía interrumpiéndome lo bastante molesto.

**-¡Ya!.. Olvídalo Tori.. Ya perdimos el vuelo,que más podemos hacer?.. Solo esperar hasta más tarde y volver a gastar en boletos de avión-**Bufó presionando con fuerza el volante.

**-Lo siento-**Susurré fijando mi vista a la nada.

**-¿Porque esa chica... Jade, te beso?-**Sentí como la piel se me ponía de gallina con su pregunta, creí que el secuestro de Jade.. Bueno el "escape" de ambas, haría olvidar a mi padre el beso.

**-Yo.. Bueno..-**Hice una pausa deseando que ahora si me interrumpiera.

**-¿Acaso esa chica también te gusta?-**Desvió por un segundo la mirada del camino,queriendo encontrar mis ojos.. El bien sabe que soy mala mintiendo.

**-No.. pero.. ¡Para nada!-**

**-Hija.. No mientas.. Desde que eras una niña supe que te gustaban las mujeres... Lo presentí por tu forma de actuar.. Y que mirabas debajo de la falda de tus amigas...-** Rió un poco haciendo que me pusiera roja, sentí que por un momento mis cachetes explotarían.

**-¡Ahh.. Bu.. Bueno.. Yo..!-**

**-Tranquila Tori.. No me molesta que tengas gustos diferentes.. O que acosaras a tus amigas jeje.. Lo que me molesta es que sea Jade West quien te gusta-**Finalizó frió y algo molesto,yo no sabia como reaccionar o que decir.. Pero justo cuando mi padre iba a hablar de nuevo mi celular me salvo..

**-¿Diga?-**Contesté al numero desconocido que me llamaba.

**-¿Victoria Vega?-**Escuché una voz familiar del otro lado del teléfono.

**-¿Helen?-**

**-See.. Amm necesito que tu y uno de tus padres se presenten a Hollywood Arts, hoy a las nueve en punto**-Dijo desinteresada casi ordenando.

**-Amm.. ¿Para que?-**

**-No preguntes y preséntense.. Punto-**Colgó la llamada de manera grosera.

**POV JADE...**

Después de haber llamado a Helen, en la ducha aclare bastante mis ideas, no iba a derrumbarme por Tori, lo que estaba pasando y lo idiota que fui, solo podía interpretarse como la adrenalina del momento.

"No es como si en verdad la quisiera.. O bueno, la quisiera tanto.. Digo, en verdad la quiero, o no sé, es solo que paso tan rápido.. Es difícil el solo tratar de comprenderlo"

Baje como si nada a la sala de estar donde mi prima aun se encontraba, aun era temprano para llegar a H.A a las 8:30. De todos modos quisiera o no a Vega, tenía solo una oportunidad para que esta volviera.

**-¿Porque carajo entraste a mi habitación?-**Fulminé a "mi prima" con la mirada, acercándome un poco a ella, pude notar como su nerviosismo aumentaba con cada paso que daba hacia ella.

**-Ahh bueno.. Yo creí que si llevaba tus llaves a tu habitación te molestarías meno..-**La interrumpí.. Que fastidio de tipa, con el simple hecho de mirar su vestimenta sabía lo vacía que estaba de la cabeza.. Minifalda, blusa de manga larga bastante ajustada a su cuerpo, tacones algo altos y para terminar.. Todo en rosa!.

**-¡NO!.. ¡No importa hagas lo que hagas!.. ¡No entres en mi habitación.. Y menos sin permiso mio!-**

**-¡Lo siento!..-**Me dio la espalda molesta,bueno,al menos tenía el temperamento West.

**-No espera..-**Se dio media vuelta encarandome.

"¡Ay, pero que idiota!"

**-¡No lo siento!.. Yo solo te lleve las malditas llaves a tu cuarto.. No es como si hubiese entrado a robarte o espiar.. Eres una dramática-** Agregó rodando sus ojos, ya empezaba a caerme más mal.

**-No me interesa largo-**

**-¿Largo?-**

**-Si ya lárgate de mi casa.. No sé a que viniste.. Además es muy temprano.. ¡¿Y que carajo, no tienes frío con esa ropa?!**-La señalé completa.

**-Ammm.. Llegué ayer, poco después de que te encerraras en tu habitación..-** Comenzó a narrar haciendo muecas divertidas y mirando hacia el techo, sus gestos me causaban más desconcierto que gracia.-** Tu padre me invito a quedarme unos días en lo que termino de mudarme a mi nuevo departamento aquí en Los Ángeles...-**Sonrío divertida, comenzando a soltar pequeñas risillas.

"¿Que le causa tanta puta gracia?"

**-Y si.. Tengo mucho frío**-Río un poco más, mirándome ingenua.

**-¿Y si tienes mucho frió porque diablos estas vestida así?-**

**-Eso no te importa-**Sonrió de nuevo dándome la espalda y dirigiéndose a mi cocina sin permiso...

"Que maldita confianzuda salio esta tipa"

**-¡Jódete!-**Le grité mirando mi celular, "7:45 a.m". Tenía todavía 15 minutos..

"Maldita sea.. No dejo de pensar en Vega.. ¿Y si no se presenta y decide largarse a Nueva York?"

...

Llegué a H.A normal.. "8:20".. Me fastidie de que mi supuesta prima intentara volverse mi amiga, si iba a quedarse en mi casa y no quería morir, debía de mantener su distancia conmigo. Antes, llamé a Cat para que llegase de igual manera antes que yo, tenía cosas que contarle..

**-¡Holiis!-**Saludo esta llegando diez minutos tarde.

**-Cat..-**Contesté fría poniéndome de pie, ya que estaba sentada en las escaleras principales, sumergiéndome en mis ideas sobre Vega, siendo mirada mal y extraño por varios idiotas que pasaban, cuando ella entro.

**-¿Que pasara con Tori?-**Se acerco a mi, jugando con su cabello.

**-No tengo idea-**

**-¿Que hiciste.. Que dijiste que era importante decírmelo?-**

**-Eso no importa.. Ya llegaste tarde y debemos ir a clase de Sikowitz**-La jalé del brazo dirigiéndonos al salón.

Entramos y como siempre estaban ya varios tipos de los que nunca hablan y solo se sienta ahí rellenando el salón, me senté a un lado de Beck y de inmediato como siempre me rodeo con su brazo, Cat se sentó a un lado de nosotros, me sentía incomoda con Beck así, no dejaba de checar la hora en mi teléfono, además de que me sentía una hipócrita en esa situación.

"De todos modos él siempre anda besuqueando y coqueteando con otras tipas que a penas si conoce"

**-Bien chicos.. En ese caso como fingir querer a alguien?.. Ustedes lo hacen todo el tiempo..-**Hablaba Sikowitz mirando en mi dirección, poniéndome un poco nerviosa. **-Deberán hacerlo todo el tiempo.. No solo son palabras diciendo "te quiero" o "te amo".. Deberán hacerlo creíble.. como si en verdad sintieran ese amor por la otra persona..- **Agregó señalándome..

**-¿Jade?.. Podrías darnos un ejemplo de..**-Lo interrumpí mirando mi teléfono, "9:02 a.m"

**-¡Diablos!.. ¿Puedo ir al baño?-**Me puse de pie a una velocidad impresionante.

**-Amm.. ¿Nop?-**Sonrío alzando ambas cejas y mirando a la nada.

"¿Que carajo, es una broma?"

**-¡Por favor!-**Supliqué haciendo pucheros, tal vez así me dejaría ir.

**-¡Ashh ya ve!.. ¡Corre!-** Contestó haciendo ademanes con su mano, después de unos segundos de meditarlo. Asentí con la cabeza y salí corriendo, disparada directo a la oficina de Helen.

**-Bien.. ¿Que sucede?.. ¿Porque nos citó?-**Escuché la voz del señor vega mientras me escondía en cuclillas a un lado de la puerta principal de la oficina, la cual estaba cerrada.

**-Bien, hace unas horas recibí la llamada de una alumna de la institución aclarando que Victoria Vega no tenia nada que ver y que fue un malentendido-**Escuché a Helen y no pude evitar mostrar un gesto irónico... No sabia si quiera explicarse.

**-¿Osease?-**El padre de Tori estaba de igual manera desconcertado como yo, e igual, creo, que su hija.

**-Osease.. Que cuando descubrí a su hija cambiando las notas en mi computador, no fue ella la que las cambio, ella solo fue el chaperón.. La verdadera culpable fue en si Jadelyn August West en si ella confeso todo esta mañana, me llamo y explico la situación.. En pocas palabras, su hija "Tori" puede volver a Hollywood Arts..-** Sonreí victoriosa con el resultado.

"Tori puede volver a Hollywood Arts"

**-¡¿Y que pasara con esa West?!.. Ella fue la culpable de todo, ella fue.. ¿Acaso también la correrán de Hollywood Arts?.. Así como hicieron con mi hija!-** Esa era la parte que tanto me temía, en cierto modo el señor tenía razón.. Yo fui la culpable y era justo que me expulsaran a mi.

"Diablos.."

**-Lo siento pero.. No podemos hacer eso..-**Mis ojos se iluminaron con su respuesta, ¿no podían correrme?.

**-¡¿Que?!.. ¡¿Porque?!..-**

**-El padre de la señorita West, tiene un poder enorme.. Con facilidad podría arruinar el prestigio y el nombre de la escuela.. Y no queremos que eso pase..-**Por primera vez en mi vida me alegre de quien era mi padre.**-Aunque ella si recibirá un castigo.. Repetirá Escenotecnia II y..-**Fue interrumpida por el padre de Tori, sentí un enorme pesar al saber que repetiría esa clase.

**-¡¿Que?!.. ¡¿Solo eso?!-**

**-Si señor.. Lamento informarle que si..-**

**-¡Pero eso es injusto!..-**

**-¡Ese no es asunto mio!.. Además de que.. ¿Quien decide lo que es justo o no?-**

**-Pe... pero..-**

**-Papá.. Da igual déjalo.. ¡Podré regresar a Hollywood Arts!**-Interrumpió Vega, en su voz se notaba la alegría e ilusión que tenia de volver.

**-Sobre eso.. Hay un pequeño problema o inconveniente... Tori, puedes volver, pero antes debes pasar un bloque en la otra escuela en la que ya estas inscrita**-Habló Helen de nuevo.

**-¿Porque?-** Replicó Vega con su tono de voz irritante, como niña chiquita a la cual le desagrada algo.

**-Ya estas inscrita ahí, nosotros necesitamos calificaciones por un bloque para volverte a reingresar a la escuela.. Si no, es como si hubieses reprobado o perdido esa calificación y probablemente repruebes, además de que.. Así funcionan estas cosas-**

**-¿Pero..?-**

**-Ahora ya pueden retirarse..-**

**-Si, pero..-**

**-¡Fuera de mi oficina!.. Ya largo.. tengo cosas que hacer, y Tori diviértete en tu nueva escuela, nos vemos en un mes y medio con tus papeles bien arreglados para que puedas volver-** Finalizó de manera "amable",dejándome atónita.

"Un mes y medio.. Lejos de aquí, de mi"

Aun seguía en la misma posición incomoda sin darme cuenta, sentía a lo lejos un horrendo dolor en mis piernas, el cual era disminuido por mis pensamientos, no le tomaba importancia al dolor solo que..

**-¿Que diablos haces ahí West?-**La puerta de la oficina de Helen se abrió golpeándome un poco, dejando ver a su paso a Vega y a su padre recriminándome.

**-Yo.. ah.. Bueno..-**

...

**-Agradezco el gesto de decir la verdad y ya sabes.. Eso.. Ayudarme a en cierto modo volver-**Escuchaba la voz de Tori por teléfono, ya era tarde, "7:02 p.m", todo el día me la pase pensando en que hacer o que haría un mes y medio sin tener a quien molestar, sin tener a Tori.. Por alguna razón, ese beso que le di en el aeropuerto me quemaba, tenía ganas de otro igual para calmar la ansiedad.. Jamás creí que unos labios podían llegar a ser tan suaves y dulces, los besos con Beck normalmente eran algo toscos y diferentes, besar a Vega era algo nuevo, diferente en ciertos puntos.. Era mejor. Además de ello, pensaba también en lo estúpida e idiota que debí de haberme visto cuando el padre de Tori me encontró fuera de la oficina y me puso nerviosa haciendo que tartamudeara, y solo corrí como idiota de vuelta al salón.

**-No importa..-**Contesté simple, negando con la cabeza.. Era idiota hacerlo ya que ella no podía verme.

**-Sobre lo que paso en la mañana..-**

**-Déjalo, yo.. Bueno no fue intencional sabes?, solo fue la adrenalina y.. No sé, lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarte para luego salir corriendo contigo-**

**-No me refería a ello.. Digo, el beso no estuvo nada mal y.. Luego se olvidara el escándalo que hicimos.. Pero yo me refería a como saliste corriendo de mi padre-**Escuché risillas de su parte, la muy maldita se estaba burlando de mi. Yo solo golpee con la palma de mi mano izquierda mi frente, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.. Sabía que me había puesto roja su comentario.

"Que maldita vergüenza"

**-Te mataré.. ¿Sabes?-**

**-Si jeje.. Pero bueno, debo colgar.. Mi vuelo esta por salir, nos vemos en un mes..-**

**-Mes y medio tarada-**

**-Sii.. Mes y medio tarada-**Trató de imitar mi voz, en ese momento sentí un gran impulso de decirle que no se fuera, no había ido a verla o a despedirme en persona de ella.. Ya sabía que perdería la razón y terminaría robandola de nuevo.

**-Espera.. Amm..-**

"Coño.. ¡¿Que tratas de decirle?!"

**-¿Si?-**

**-¿Crees que podríamos vernos en un par de ocasiones por WebCam, o.. Llamarnos, en lo que estas lejos?-**

"Jade.. Estas siendo débil y estúpida de nuevo"

**-Claro.. Todo el tiempo si es necesario..-**Suspiró desganada, haciéndome sentir rara.**-Debo colgar.. Hasta luego-**Agregó rápidamente.

**-¡En cuanto llegues me llamas!-**

**-Beep.. Beep-** Ya había terminado la llamada.

**-¡Estúpida Vega!.. ¡Me haces ser una idiota!-**Grité frustrada cuando la puerta de mi habitación sonó, alguien tocaba, no conteste nada y esta se abrió.

**-¿Ya terminaste de regañarle y gritarle a Vega?-**Era mi estúpida prima.

**-¡Debe de ser una broma!...-** Bufé por lo bajo para mi misma dejando caer mi cabeza desanimada**.-¿Que quieres?-**

**-Bueno.. Llevas todo el día deprimiendote en tu cuarto y..-**La interrumpí.

**-No estoy deprimida-**

**-Como sea..-**Dijo rodando los ojos haciendo muecas graciosas, me intrigaba en cierto modo su forma de ser, no era nada comparado a su forma de vestir.. O tal vez yo la estaba etiquetando mucho por los estereotipos y apariencias.-**Te quiero invitar a cenar.. Tu padre no esta y conozco un buen restaurante, así que... Vamos a cenar-** Agregó sonriendo y jalandome de la mano.

**-¡¿Que?!.. ¡Yo no quiero ir!-** Opuse resistencia aferrándome a mi cama como niña pequeña.

**-¿Me importa?-** Me miró de reojo y volvió a jalarme más fuerte haciendo que me soltara de la cama.

"¡¿Pero que le pasa?!"

* * *

¿Que les pareció?.. No sé pero creo que este cap fue mejor que el anterior, y debo decir que lo siento si tarde un poco en actualizar.. Ya estoy de vuelta, los problemas de salud ya disminuyeron y pues aproveche en terminar este cap que llevaba escribiendo en pausas xD.

Arandiagrande: Lo siento si no he dejado critica a tus fic's, he estado algo ausente pero en un momento más te dejo un MP de todos tus fic's xD, me alegra que te este gustando, me estoy esforzando para que sea un buen fic, y para ser honesta este esta teniendo un buen inicio y todo.. Como siempre muchas gracias por leerme y por dejar siempre review :3 ahh por cierto.. Los demás fic's los actualizaré en la semana que viene, a partir de mañana xD saludos!.

F3rN4nD4: Es difícil! No jodas xD me tardo como 5 minutos en escribirlo :v xD y hey! jeje no uses mis fic's para distraerte de tu clase!.. No quiero ser mala influencia :v, así que ya no me amenazaras pues?.. no son tan geniales que?.. Bueno gracias por leer y saludos! (Mi cabello es sensual y lo sabes :v jeje no se que tiene que ver esto).

kalef4: Woo jeje no esperaba que lloraran.. Varios me han dicho lo mismo xD, de hecho iba a poner algo más melodramático que eso si me haría llorar hasta a mi.. Claro eso más adelante xD.. Sonrisa?.. Sádico? xD bueno amm jeje esta bien.. muchas gracias por leer y como siempre dejar review :3 amm de Incógnito.. Pienso actualizar 2 fic's más y luego me paso con el ;) saludos!.

RebeOjeda: Me alegra que te guste, ya he leído varios reviews tuyos en mis otros fic's :) así que gracias por leerme y por dejar tus reviews :3 saludos!..

Dachj: Bueno aparentemente si se fue en definitiva, o no? jeje bueno muchas gracias por tus reviews y por leer saludos!.


	4. Prima, Psicóloga, ¿Amiga?

**Hola mis queridos lectores (Creo que debería de cambiar mi saludo xD ya es muy anticuado y pierde el sentido xD), se que he estado algo alejada de mis fic's, pero bueeno.. Me volveré a tomar el tiempo para escribirles. En fin, no los detengo más aquí el nuevo cap, espero y les guste.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

* * *

"Una puta hamburguesería no es un restaurante.. O al menos no uno de mi agrado!"

Lindo, me encontraba en una hamburguesería secuestrada por mi "prima", con mil sentimientos jodiéndome la mente, y con la persona de quien irónicamente me había enamorado sin saberlo a kilómetros de mi, no podía estar peor.

Miré a todos lados, tratando de disipar mis ideas buscando algo en que entretenerme, tal vez sería mirando al niño que no quiere terminar sus papas fritas siendo regañado por su madre, o tal vez contando cuantas mesas rodean la mía, o mirando al tipo raro que fríe las papas. La maldita mesera no aparecía para pedir mi maldita orden.

**-Listo..-**Dijo mi prima regresando del baño, sentándose frente mio. **-¿No han pedido tu orden?-**Agregó buscando con la mirada a la mesera que atendía.

**-¿Tengo cara de que ya pidieron mi orden?-**

**-¡Uy tranquila!-**Me sonrió inocente. Estuve a punto de partirle la cara y salir de ahí cuando la mesera llegó.

**-¿Puedo pedir sus ordenes?-**

**-¿Sería mucha molestia?-** Dije molesta mirando la hora en mi celular.

**-Lo siento, hubo un pequeño problema y..-**La interrumpí, no quería escuchar más estupideces de las que mi prima decía.

**-¡Da igual..!-**Grité perdiendo la cabeza.

**-Lo siento señorita, mi prima esta algo loquita y en veces se desespera.. Solo traiga dos hamburguesas sencillas y una orden de papas, oh y dos refrescos, ah!.. Y una de las hamburguesas con queso extra..-** Jennifer apaciguo a la tipa recriminándome con la mirada. La chica de apariencia desgastada, cabellos negros y tes blanca, fue a la cocina con el pedido de mi prima dejándonos solas.

**-¿Porque tan de mal humor?-** Preguntó esta, mirándome fijo a los ojos.

"¿Porque tan idiota?"

**-¿Te interesa?-**Contesté fingiendo asombro.

**-Eres mi prima.. ¿Porque no habría de interesarme?-** Me sonrió. Su estúpida sonrisa me desagradaba, tenía una linda sonrisa, pero era muy estúpida.

**-Da igual.. No te diré..-**

**-¿Es por esa tal Vega?-** Me quede en silencio por unos minutos mientras ella ampliaba su sonrisa cada vez más.

**-¡¿Que es tan gracioso?!-** Dije casi gritando después de unos segundos de que ella comenzara a reír con mi silencio, obteniendo la mirada y atención de varios presentes.

**-Nada.. Es solo que frunces el ceño de manera graciosa-** Contestó carcajeándose, burlándose de mi en mis narices.

**-Eres una idiota-**

**-Lo sé..-** Jennifer estaba prácticamente orinándose de la risa, agradezco que la mesera llegara con nuestra comida callando su escándalo.

...

**-Y después ya no supe nada.. Sólo corrí hasta ella y la bese..-** Desvié la mirada hacia las papas, llevando una de ellas a mi boca. Hablarle de lo que paso a Jennifer tal vez podría ser la peor idea que hubiese tenido, pero en el poco rato que llevaba secuestrada por ella me dí cuenta de que no era taan desagradable como creía, además de que poseía un gran intelecto y un sentido del humor bastante raro.. Creo la había juzgado mal.

**-Wow.. Jejeje.. ¿Y que reacción tuvieron tus suegros?-**

**-Eres una idiota..-**Me sonrojó su estúpida pregunta, imaginarme de "Suegro" al señor Vega era lo último que quería.. Bueno.. Yo quería a su hija mas no a él de "Suegro".

**-Lo sé, ¿Que reacción tuvieron?-** Reí con su respuesta, no tengo idea del porque, tal vez por la manera graciosa que hablaba con ademanes y miradas, o porque era la primera persona que admitía que era una idiota sin utilizar el sarcasmo.

**-Pues.. No fue muuy agradable que digamos..-**

**-Ya lo creo.. Fue la forma más estúpida de hacerlo.. Desesperada y estúpida jeje..-** La fulminé con la mirada haciendo que parara de reír.

"Después de todo si es una idiota"

**-Digo.. ¡Fue una buenisima idea!-** Volví a reír con su respuesta, era un momento agradable el que estaba pasando.. Además de que la comida no era tan mala como pensé.

**-¿Que me aconsejas que haga?-**

**-Bueno.. Deberías tirarte por un puente y dejarme tus cosas a mi..-** Arqueé mi ceja izquierda sonriendo, sabía que luego diría algo estúpido.**- O dejarme papas.. Te las estas comiendo todas..-** Y ahí estaba lo estúpido, estúpidamente divertido.

**-Ya enserio..-**

**-Bueno, yo creo que lo mejor sería esperar.. De que sirve todo lo que hagas, ella esta lejos genio, además.. Esto es muy complicado, mi tío te mandara a un convento de monjas si se entera jajajaja..O bueno, es lo más probable.. Aun así, me parece estúpido que te dieras cuenta de lo que sentías por ella y que ella sentía por ti, hasta que la habías perdido, eso siempre pasa y siempre es estúpido..-**

**-¡No me digas!.. ¡Créeme que si no me dices no me doy cuenta!-**

**-¡Si te digo!... Además, si Tori no te hubiese dicho lo que sentías, nunca te hubieses dado cuenta de ello..-** Tenía razón y me dolía en mi ego que la tuviese.

**-Ya lo sé.. Soy una tonta..-**

**-Sip de hecho, y awww que linda su historia!.. ¡Podría crear una novela sobre ustedes!..-** Dijo como niña pequeña aplaudiendo y emocionada. Sólo sonreí irónica mirándola con atención. **-Sería un éxito, la chica malvada de la escuela se enamora, y no sólo eso.. ¡Se enamora de una chica, y esa chica es su peor enemiga, completamente distinta a ella!-**

**-¡Calla, hay muchas personas!..-** Moría de risa con su idea, ¿Una novela sobre Tori y yo?.. Joder que estúpido sonaba.

**-Jajaja ya vamonos, casi cierran y ya te acabaste toda la comida y mis papas..-**Dijo sacando dinero de su.. Cartera?, creí que una chica "Barbie" como ella utilizaba bolsos rosados y con pedrería en ellos.. En cambio utilizaba una cartera con el logo de una banda de rock.

**-Interesante..-**Susurré para luego llamar la atención de la mesera con mi mano.

...

**-Holis Jade..-**

**-Cat..-**

**-¿Como estas? jejeje-** Aparentemente la pelirroja era más idiota de lo que aparentaba.

**-Normal..-** Tuve que fingir. Hace una semana y media que no tenía contacto con Vega, después de la velada con mi prima y de descubrir que podríamos ser buenas amigas y consejeras, tuve una videollamada con Tori a los dos días, mensajeabamos, nos llamábamos por webcam y teléfono, y.. Sólo duro unos cuantos días, una semana para ser exacta. Ella dejo de contestar mis llamadas, responder mis mensajes.. De la nada se había alejado de mi..

**FlashBack...**

**-Te extraño Tori.. Hollywood Arts no es lo mismo sin ti..-**Dije frente a la pantalla de mi ordenador. Y lo que dije fue completamente cierto, me había vuelto tan dependiente de Vega, que unos días sin ella y prácticamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

**-Yo igual los extraño Jade-** Fruncí el ceño, esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

**Fin FlashBack..**

**-¡Ohh..! Bueno yo estoy emocionada porque hace rato hablé con Tori jejeje-** Sentí como un tic se apoderaba de mi ojo derecho.

"Osease que la estúpida de Cat puede hablar con la estúpida de Tori cuando le plazca.. ¡Ohh es bueno saberlo!"

**-¿Y de que hablaron?..-**Pregunté algo molesta. Maldita Vega, quien se creía para hacerme esto.

**-Bueno.. Me dijo que ha estado algo ocupada estos días y que por eso no había hablado con nadie de nosotros.. Y que la escuela de aya era muy linda jejeje.. Ahh y que quería hablar contigo Jade.. De algo muuy serio-**

"Muy serio ¿Eh?.. Diablos.."

**-Y.. ¿Nada más te dijo eso?-**

**-Jejejeje si nada más..-** Estúpida Cat.

...

**-Yeep.. Esta lindo, no es muy grande.. Solo vivo yo, pero es perfecto para mi-**Escuchaba con atención a Jennifer en su nuevo auto, no era la gran cosa pero tenía auto. Se había vuelto costumbre que ella me llevara y pasara por mi todos los días a H.A.

**-¿Y cuando comenzaras a trabajar?-** Me enteré pocos días antes de que ella estaría en la empresa de mi padre, tan solo veinte años y ya se arruinaría la vida trabajando para el.

**-El lunes.. Sinceramente yo no quería nada de esto.. Ser empresaria no es lo mio, pero mis padres insistían en que sería lo mejor, además.. Yo quería ser artista, dibujo y pinto muy bien.. ¡Pero no!, ellos me obligaron a trabajar para mi tío que siempre me dio miedo.. Sin ofender..-** Reí, era típico reír cerca de ella, sus muecas eran divertidas, habían dejado de ser un enigma para mi, solo me divertían y ya. Cuando se enojaba sonreía sádicamente, se exaltaba y abría sus ojos como lunática, y lo mejor de todo.. Teníamos en común el hecho de decir lo que queríamos sin importarnos la opinión ajena.

**-Bueno, no es como si mi padre fuese tierno y adorable-**

**-Eso ya lo creo, oye.. ¿Y que ha pasado con Tori?.. Hace mucho que no hablan..-**

**-Oh bueno..-**Fui interrumpida por un mensaje de texto que recibió mi celular..

De: Tori

Para: Jade

"Jade, necesitamos hablar urgentemente. Conectate a las 8:00 p.m, por favor"

**-Creo que la acabas de invocar..-** Dije respondiendo el mensaje.

De: Jade

Para: Tori

"¡Vaya!.. Hasta que Vega decidió volver a hablarme, no creo que pueda"

**-¡Genial!.. ¡Tengo poderes sobrenaturales!-** Miré a Jenn sonriendo irónicamente con la estupidez que dijo y envié el estúpido mensaje.

**-Eres una idiota..-**

**-Tal vez.. Bueno "Querida" prima, llegamos.. Ya puedes bajar tu trasero de mi auto-** Finalizó estacionándose enfrente de mi casa.

**-Claaro..-**Quité el cinturón de seguridad dispuesta a bajarme cuando el sonido de mi celular me detuvo, era Vega llamándome.

**-¿No le vas a contestar?-**

**-Mmm, nop.. Que sufra..-**

...

Mi orgullo había vuelto, paso una semana en la que Vega estuvo rogándome, se lo merecía, yo estaba siendo blanda con ella y me deja de hablar.. En ese caso mejor sería una maldita con ella para tener su atención todo el tiempo. Acordamos vernos por la noche después de tanto rogarme, yo estaba arreglándome un poco, quería verme bien para la estúpida de Tori, además que eso me quitaba tiempo haciéndola esperar.

Me termine de arreglar mi cabello, me senté frente a mi ordenador, encendí la webcam y espere a que Vega me hablara por Skype y justo me estaba entrando una llamada suya.

**-Jade..-**

**-Vega..-**

**-Necesito hablar contigo..-**

**-Eso ya me lo has dicho un millón de veces y además ya lo estas haciendo.. Estamos hablando, déjate de rodeos y ve al grano-**Dije segura de mi misma en un tono retador para ella.

**-Jade.. Yo..**

* * *

¿Que les pareció?.. Seguramente querrán reclamarme el tiempo que tarde en actualizar y sobre todo el que demonios pasa con la prima.. No ven que a la prima se le arrima? xD jaja ok no, pero bueeno, es algo corto pero aquí esta, prometo que el siguiente cap será mejor y.. Bueno, no me reclamen a mi.. Reclamenle a mi pareja que me quita el tiempo xD ok no.. Bueno si y no, no me quita del todo el tiempo.. Bueno si.. Bueno no, más o menos xD .. Y, nada más xD saludos.

**Arandiagrande:** Se que dije que actualizaría hace unas horas pero.. No pude xD pero bueno.. Aquí esta y espero te guste el cap, gracias por leer saludos!.

**Kalef4:** Obvio iba a poner su frase :v xD y que pito toca? O.o no sé, cuantos crees que toque? xD ok no.. xD bueno, Tori si es una loquilla pero pos ah jeje muchas gracias por leer.. Saludos y espero te gustara el cap :).

**Mookieroo:** Muchas gracias por leer y pos los review ;) espero te gustara el cap.. Saludos!.

**Mica:** Yeep.. Si se fue xD pero es poco tiempo, espero te gustara el cap. Gracias por leer saludos!.

**Dacj:** Jajaja como ya dije.. A la prima se le arrima :3 ok no jeje pero bueeno solo quería ser popular su prima xD muchas gracias por leer, espero te gustara el cap, saludos!.


End file.
